


How You Get the Girl

by BelieveInLove94



Category: Hannah Montana (TV), Hannah Montana The Movie (2009)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInLove94/pseuds/BelieveInLove94
Summary: Miley and Lilly are fifteen and broke up six months ago but now Miley is trying to get Lilly back. Will Lilly take her back? This is a songfic. LILEY





	How You Get the Girl

Miley walked up to Lilly's door with flowers in her hand. It was pouring down rain and her hair and clothes were soaked but at that moment, none of that matter. She knew all she needed was her Lilly back.

She and Lilly had been best friends since they were eleven. They were now sixteen and had started dating when they were fifteen. They had been dating for a while until six months ago when they had an argument. At the time, Miley didn't know why she had pushed Lilly away but she had. The memory had haunted her ever since that night that lead to her world ending.

_It was the day that Miley hated. It was the day her mother had died._

_When her mother died, she never thought she could be truly happy again until she met Lilly. When she first told Lilly about her mother's passing, she had stood by Miley through everything and every year on that day, she would show up at Miley's door with movies and food. This year was a little different though because they were dating._

_One thing Miley was terrified of was losing Lilly like she lost her mother. It haunted her and she had started to feel like that if she loved Lilly, then she would lose her. She couldn't have that._

_Miley quickly turned to look behind her from her place on the couch as she heard the door open. It was Lilly coming in with her usual ritual of bringing movies and food for the day. She smiled slightly but she also had a guilt feeling because lately she had been pushing away the person she needed._

" _Hey Miles," Lilly said as she bent down to give Miley a kiss on the lips. Lilly wasn't the only one who felt like Miley was pushing her away because today, even her kisses felt distant. Lilly tried to push it in the back of her mind as she sat down next to Miley._

_After a couple of hours of eating and watching movies, Lilly finally turned off the television, having to tell Miley that she felt like she was pushing her away._

" _Miles, we need to talk." Lilly said as she and Miley turned to face each other._

" _About what Lils?" Miley asked as she felt a certain nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She was afraid that Lilly could also tell how distant she has become._

" _I just feel like you've become distant lately. Is there something I did?"_

" _No, of course not." Miley said. "I just am afraid."_

" _Of what Miles?" Lilly asked, trying to help her best friend."_

" _I don't know," Miley said. She was lying. She knew it and Lilly knew it._

" _Miles, I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me."_

_I just don't want to talk about it, ok Lils." Miley said as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Lilly stood up and followed her._

" _Miley, if you can't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong then, I'm afraid we can't be together." Lilly felt tears welling up in her eyes as she said that. Saying that hurt her more than anything._

" _I just don't know Lils. I just need time." Miley said. She didn't want to have the pain of losing Lilly but she didn't realize at the time that she was going to lose her anyway,_

_Lilly sighed and said, "Well, call me when you do know Miles." Then she turned around and left._

_Miley fell to her knees crying after Lilly left. She realized the mistake she had made. It haunted her for six months until she finally came up with the courage to try to get Lilly back. If there was one thing she knew she needed was Lilly._

_When she finally got up the courage to get Lilly back, she stuck a couple of old pictures in her purse and got some flowers from the flower bed outside, then ran to Lilly's house in the pouring rain._

So here she was. She knew that Lilly might not take her back after six months but she needed to try something. Miley slowly lifted her hand and rang the doorbell. She stood there and after a few seconds, she heard someone on the other side of the door.

Lilly opened the door to see a soaked, shaking Miley holding flowers and what looked like a heavy purse on her shoulder. It took her a minute to respond but when she did she said, "Miley, are you insane? It's raining and cold out there."

Miley hadn't really noticed how cold it was but at that moment it really didn't matter. "Lilly, can we talk?"

Lilly nodded her head and moved out of the way to let Miley in then she shut the door behind them. She slowly turned around and said, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Miley lifted her shaking hand and handed Lilly the flowers which Lilly smiled slightly as she took. "Lilly, I am so sorry. I know it's been six months. I was just afraid to tell you the truth about how I was feeling about well, everything."

Lilly sighed as she slowly shook her head. "Miley, do you even know how much I have been hurting these past six months? Knowing that I was losing you as even my friend hurt me more than you'll ever know."

"Lilly, I know, it hurt me really badly too. As weird as it sounds. I was afraid of losing you. So at the time it made more sense to push you away."

Lilly looked at her with a confused look on her face. "Miley, you know you couldn't lose me."

"You don't know that Lilly! My mom died from cancer. I was just afraid of losing you in a tragic way like that." Miley took a deep breath as she said, "Lilly, letting you leave that night was the worst mistake I ever made. I realize that I broke your heart and that you probably won't take me back but I will always love you and if you give me the chance, I want to put your heart back together again."

Lilly smiled slightly as Miley dug a few pictures out of her purse. They were pictures of the two of them giving each other kisses on the cheeks. Lilly smiled after Miley handed her the pictures. She felt herself missing Miley more than ever, even if she was standing right in front of her.

"Lils, I really miss you and I've been losing my mind thinking of you and how we used to be. I should have never let you leave, I still want you, for better and for worse and I would wait for you forever."

Tears dwelled up in Lilly's eyes as she looked back down at the pictures. She slowly set down the flowers and pictures on the table next to the door and walked up to Miley. She ran her hands over Miley's arms then took her hands in hers. "Why didn't you tell me what was bothering you then instead of pushing me away?"

Miley looked down at their joined hands and quietly said, "I don't know."

Lilly continued to rub Miley's hands with her thumbs. "I do still love you, you know."

Miley looked up at Lilly with a smile on her face. "You do?" Lilly nodded her head. Miley's smile grew as she leaned in closer to Lilly. "I love you too Lils, I always will. So, will you take me back as your girlfriend?"

Lilly pulled her Miley into a hug and buried her face in Miley's neck. "Yeah, I will. I missed you so much Miles."

"I missed you too Lils," Miley said as she squeezed Lilly tighter. After a couple of minutes, she pulled away slightly and kissed Lilly on the lips.

As they stood there, sharing a kiss, they realized they never wanted to be away from each other again. Neither of them knew how they lived without the other one for six months but they knew they would never do that again.

" _That's how it works"_

" _That's how you get the girl."_


End file.
